


La paradoja de Schrödinger.

by UchiwaHachi



Series: ¿Cuál es el daño en que un sueño de fin a la tristeza y alegría? [1]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Necesito un beta, Paradoja de Schrodinger, Sin beta morimos como Rchimedes I, mundos paralelos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiwaHachi/pseuds/UchiwaHachi
Summary: Tres verdades y una mentira:1.	Crea mató a Shion.2.	Alba no tiene un soldado a su lado.3.	Shion es el primer rey demonio.4.	Crea está enamorado de Shion.
Relationships: Alba Frühling & Ross | Creasion, Alba Frühling & Ruki, Crea & Alba Frühling, Crea & Rchimedes I (Senyuu.), Crea & Rchimedes III, Crea/Ross | Creasion, Rchimedes I & Ross | Creasion, Rchimedes II/Honey
Series: ¿Cuál es el daño en que un sueño de fin a la tristeza y alegría? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834654





	La paradoja de Schrödinger.

**Author's Note:**

> Shion se decide por comenzar la dominación mundial con el castillo del rey demonio. Desafortunadamente para él, acaba demasiado rápido. Shion apenas tiene la oportunidad de golpearlo un poco cuando ya se ha rendido, asfixiándose debajo de él, con el pie de Shion sobre su garganta y sus costillas rotas.  
> “Como se esperaba del rey demonio” dice Dezember con orgullo. Quizás se estaba adaptando a su papel demasiado bien.  
> Alguien tenía el cuerpo de Sii-tan.  
> ‘¿Todavía tengo el derecho de llamarlo Sii-tan cuando lo llevé a su muerte?’  
> [El rey demonio Shion ha comenzado la partida.]

Elf ha esperado el tiempo suficiente, decide, cuando el sello en Crea y los restos fragmentados del alma del primer rey demonio permanecen dormitando en ondas tan bajas, que la espera a su despertar se haría eterna.

  
Atraviesa la grieta, deslizándose entre las dimensiones gracias a la magia de Rchimedes III. No podría haberlo hecho de otra manera, con el segundo rey demonio atento a su alrededor, precavido. Sin embargo, era más fácil con la joven reina.

  
El tiempo en la grieta dimensional ha pasado mucho más lentamente que en el mundo exterior. El cuerpo del héroe Ross ha envejecido unos cuantos años desde la última vez que Elf lo vio, hace un milenio. El joven rey demonio a su lado también ha madurado, aunque se ve más joven, incluso como un adolescente, con una expresión plácida en su rostro mientras duerme en un sueño eterno. Bien, si su cuerpo aún se conserva con los fragmentos de alma dispersos, eso funcionará lo suficientemente bien para Elf.

  
Así que toma el cuerpo del rey demonio con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño del otro, arrastrándolo del collar de la ropa para sacarlo de la grieta lo más rápido que puede.  
Aunque el portal que utiliza la reina demonio está destinado a romper costillas para los mortales, no es un problema para Elf, quien los cura tan rápido como sucede. Arroja su carga hacia el suelo de la cueva en la que los demonios lo están esperando, ansiosos.

  
“Su majestad” inhala Dezember, arrodillándose sobre la tierra en el suelo para checar el estado en el que se encuentra el rey demonio. “¿Qué le ha pasado a su alma?” pregunta, cuando se da cuenta de que si continúa con vida, es un milagro en sí mismo.

  
“Eso sería gracias al legendario héroe Ross” responde Elf, cruzando las piernas cuando se sienta al lado del cuerpo inconsciente. “Se mantiene emitiendo calor y enviando oxígeno a las células de su cuerpo porque son uno de los comandos más básicos, pero despertar parece estar más allá de él”

  
Dezember maldice al héroe, “¿Cómo es que su alma se vio afectada por el sello?”

  
Neun niega con la cabeza, “Un sello no puede hacer algo como esto, ha tenido que haber sucedido algo antes de ser sellado. Si acaso, el sello fue lo que evitó que terminara por desaparecer.”

  
Elf está de acuerdo con una sonrisa complacida, “Los restos de su alma son lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar a su contraparte en otro mundo. No es la misma persona que vivió hace mil años, pero el parecido con su alma debe ser lo suficientemente similar para funcionar, así que, ¿qué tal si creamos a un nuevo rey demonio?”

* * *

  
Crea se despierta con la cara enterrada en la arena, con un puñado en la boca que escupe tan pronto como está completamente despierto. Se siente desorientador despertar después de tanto tiempo. Su cabeza da vueltas y su magia se siente entumecida.

  
Inmediatamente, busca a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos ante el fuerte viento y la arena que trae con él, esperando encontrar a otra persona, pero está sólo en el desierto, sin señal de vida humana. Se pone de pie reflexivamente después de casi ser enterrado bajo la arena.

  
Se podría decir que había estado en una grieta dimensional, pero funcionaba de una manera diferente: los sarcillos de magia que desgarran un punto en el espacio para formar una grieta, se encuentran entrelazados al sello que los mantiene durmiendo hasta que haya un cambio en el status quo.

  
A saber, que el alma en el rey demonio sea lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el sello, o que alguien del exterior perturbe el ambiente mágico. En ese caso, el sello se rompería y la grieta se sellaría, expulsando el contenido al exterior. Enviando al héroe y al rey demonio de vuelta al reino humano.

  
Se supone que tendrían que despertar en el mismo lugar, por lo que o el rey demonio recuperó la consciencia mucho antes y buscó la civilización, o fue un intruso el que deshizo el sello para revivir al rey demonio. Si fue la primera, entonces el sello funcionó y el alma se reparó eventualmente hasta volver a generar magia por su cuenta, pero si fue la segunda… Alguien tenía el cuerpo de Sii-tan.

  
Aprieta los puños tan pronto como el pensamiento pasa por su mente, pero una voz aguda lo trae de vuelta a la realidad rápidamente, “La persona que está ahí, ¡huya rápido!” grita, en total pánico. Crea se sorprende por un momento antes de que el viento lo golpee nuevamente. Esta vez se concentra en lo que hay más allá, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que la persona vuelve a gritar, “¡Es un tornado!”

  
Una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro cuando ve al tornado, inmediatamente intentando tranquilizar al otro mientras extiende una mano frente a él para detener el tornado con su magia, “No te preocupes, estás a salvo ahora que he llegado…” Hace un chequeo rápido cuando el tornado se ralentiza pero no desaparece, descubriendo que su magia sigue adormecida.

  
La sonrisa se borra de su rostro cuando el chico que le advirtió hace un momento se acerca a toda prisa, “No te quedes ahí y corre” le reprime, y Crea lo sigue en sus pasos, ligeramente avergonzado.

  
“Ah, gracias, pero no creo que funcione” admite con una sonrisa apenada.

  
“Lo sé, pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer? Yo también quisiera que hubiese una alternativa…” se queja el chico, suspirando con el pesar de una persona a la que no le pagan lo suficiente por su trabajo.

  
“No te preocupes, ¡Ya lo he pensado!”

  
“¿¡En serio!?” exclama con alivio, pero cuando Crea lo toma del brazo, girándose para enfrentar al tornado, trata de escapar de su agarre, “¡Estás loco! Antes también querías enfrentarte al tornado, ¿qué demonios intentas hacer?”

  
Crea no vacila, sosteniéndolo más de cerca, “Si no podemos huir, entonces le haremos frente” explica, sin importarle la arena que se mete a su boca mientras habla.  
Probablemente el chico iba a decir algo más, pero el tornado los alcanzó, arrastrándolos en una espiral veloz hasta que los escupió de vuelta al suelo, a cientos de metros de distancia, pero de alguna manera salieron ilesos. ‘De alguna manera’ era Crea usando la poca magia que tenía para protegerlos de la caída. Más al chico que a él, siento un civil ajeno, sin embargo no cree que sería prudente revelar información sobre a magia a extraños cuando no sabe mucho sobre la situación actual.

  
“Woah, en verdad la enfrentaste” murmura el chico mirándose con asombro, “Nos enfrentamos a un tornado, caímos a cientos de metros de altura y no tenemos ni un rasguño” dice en voz baja, un poco sombrío y bastante incrédulo. “¿Quién es usted?” pregunta, más formal.

  
Crea se ríe, “Yo soy Crea, ¿cuál es tu nombre?”

  
“Soy Alba” dice, y ahora lleva una sonrisa consigo.

* * *

  
Cuando Shion se despierta, lo primero que hace es revisar a su alrededor tentativamente, buscando algo sin saber qué hasta que su mente se despeja y se da cuenta de que debería estar sellando en una grieta dimensional. Su magia corre libre a su alrededor, constante pero torpe, como si el mana maker-kun estuviera fallando, pero cuando lo busca sigue ahí. Es diferente, pero antes de seguir indagando, se detiene en las personas que presencian su despertar.

  
“Veo que finalmente ha despertado, gran primer rey demonio” dice el hombre, más de la mitad de su rostro está cubierto por una sombra antinatural que deja resaltar uno de sus ojos de manera inquietante. “Mi nombre es Dezember, a su servicio” se arrodilla en el suelo frente a él mientras el chico de piel morena a su lado sale de entre las sombras para darle una sonrisa amplia que está llena de malas intenciones.

  
“Me alegra que finalmente haya despertado” comienza, “Quizás sea un poco desorientador, pero debido a que su alma estaba bastante dañada, nos vimos obligados a llamar a un alma similar desde otro universo”

  
Shion lo ve con una mirada en blanco, dándose cuenta lentamente de la situación, pero aún confuso. “Dime que ha pasado” exige, poniéndose de pie con cuidado, una mirada gélida en sus facciones, mirándolos con condescendencia.

  
El chico de negro lo llamó primer rey demonio, por lo que estaban buscando a Rchimedes. Llamaron a su alma desde otro mundo, pero si se supone que buscaban a la misma alma, no funcionó, sus almas emiten una frecuencia similar, o la parte de ‘otro mundo’ era algo como, ‘felicidades, en otro mundo eres el rey demonio’.

  
Dezember parece adorador, con una conducta ansiosa por complacer, mientras que el chico a su lado permanece impenitente. “Hicimos un intercambio entre su alma de este mundo y el alma de su mundo” comienza a explicar el chico, el cual se ha dado cuenta Shion, es el más peligroso.

  
Dezember lo completa, con más detalles para el beneficio de Shion. “Antes de que el primer rey demonio fuera sellado, el héroe legendario intentó manipular su alma con la ayuda de algunos aliados del reino demonio. El alma quedó hecha pedazos, con sólo unos pocos fragmentos salvados, mantenidos en un sello que impide su dispersión.” El silencio se hace por un momento antes de que Dezember vuelva a romperlo, “¿Y bien, mi señor, planea continuar con sus planes?”

  
_Es una prueba_ , piensa Shion. Lo están probando, ahora mientras está débil, con piezas de información deliberada. Deja que una sonrisa cruel se forma en su rostro, “¿Te atreves a dudar de mí?”

  
Dezember niega con la cabeza de inmediato, “Por supuesto que no, mi señor”

  
[El rey demonio Shion ha comenzado la partida.]

* * *

  
_Hace mil años, el mundo fue aterrorizado por la llegada de monstruos que atacaban a los aldeanos y quemaban villas enteras hasta volverse cenizas, sin piedad alguna._  
_En medio del caos causado por el rey demonio Rchimedes, hubo un héroe solitario que viajó de aldea en aldea exterminando monstruos, salvando a la gente común. Su nombre era Ross._

  
_Alabado por su valentía, permaneció humilde, rechazando las grandes recompensas. El rey hizo todo lo posible para apoyarlo en su viaje, manteniendo la protección de los civiles en su principal interés._

  
_El héroe viajó de este a oeste, norte y sur, enfrentándose en numerosas ocasiones al rey demonio hasta que, finalmente, fue capaz de separar el reino humano del demonio, y posteriormente sellar al primer rey demonio._

  
_Sin embargo, tuvo un costo. Para sellar al primer rey demonio, también se selló a sí mismo, razón por la cual, en este mismo momento, el legendario héroe Ross y el primer rey demonio Rchimedes descansan en un sueño interminable en algún lugar desconocido._

* * *

  
“Ah, ¿no lo sabías? El rey demonio ha sido resucitado, por lo que el rey mandó a llamar a los descendientes del legendario héroe Ross para derrotar a los demonios que invaden los pueblos y aterrorizan a la gente” explica Alba con una mirada ligeramente presumida, el collar que le llamó la atención a Crea brilla contra la luz del bar de Cord-san, la insignia de la paz que lleva entintada en su brazo.

  
“Así que eres uno de sus descendientes” dice Crea, pero su mirada es insegura. Se siente un poco decepcionado, habiendo tenido la esperanza de que el alma que permaneció fuera la de Sii-tan.

  
Cuando intentó separar el alma de Rchimedes de la de Sii-tan, los demonios con los que trabajó, habían explicado, la frecuencia de las ondas en las que un alma funcionaba, eran muy similares entre padre e hijo, por lo que después de tantos años, sería casi imposible distinguirlas una de la otra si no es que ya se habían asimilado.

_‘¿Todavía tengo el derecho de llamarlo Sii-tan cuando lo llevé a su muerte?’_

  
“¡Te aseguro que es real!” exclama Alba, la distracción que impide que profundice en pensamientos oscuros. “Algunos venden su insignia, pero la mía fue entregada por el servidor directo del rey.”

  
“Entiendo.” Murmura Crea, sin prestarle mucha atención. De todos modos, Crea nunca se casó, ni siquiera tuvo una novia, para empezar. Y si lo tuviera, Alba no se parecía ni un poco a él, excepto, quizás, en la actitud animada. Aunque pasados mil años, podría entenderlo.

  
No tienen oportunidad de continuar con la discusión, porque inmediatamente entran unas cuantas personas que exclaman: “¡El tornado se dirige hacia acá!” seguido inmediatamente de gritos de pánico.

* * *

  
Remover el maquillaje en su rostro es la parte fácil, piensa Shion. El tinte en su cabello es la parte molesta. Desde la parte superior hasta la altura de las orejas donde termina en una línea zigzagueante, el tinte blanco cubre su cabello, con algunos rayos negros.

  
Dezember se ofrece a cortar, pero Shion no permitirá a su nuevo subordinado con una cuchilla tan cerca de su cabeza, por lo que él mismo lo corta, incluso si sabe que no quedó tan bien como podría.

  
August se ofrece a ir por tinte para el cabello en la ciudad más próxima, mientras Juli busca las galletas que Dezember compró para este momento. Elf sonríe con una mirada maliciosa cuando habla de un hechizo que puede cambiar el color de cabello, y Shion decide que el tinte de Dezember no suena tan mal, no importa cuántos pucheros y quejas haga Elf.

  
Juli juguetea con las alas que fueron abandonadas en el suelo, “¿Puedo quedármelas?” pregunta eventualmente. Elf le da un pulgar arriba cuando Shion suspira profundamente.  
‘Estoy rodeado de idiotas’ Es el pensamiento que tiene mientras se mira fijamente en el espejo, evaluando su apariencia después de haberse pinchado un ojo intentando quitarse una lente de contacto inexistente. _‘Parece que este es mi verdadero cuerpo.’_

  
Ese día, cuando Rchimedes terminó el mana maker, los papeles de Crea y el suyo cambiaron de lugar. El cuerpo que Rchimedes tomó, fue el suyo, dejando a Crea como el héroe legendario que recorrió el mundo derrotando a los demonios. El que su alma haya sido fragmentada hasta un punto irreparable, seguramente fue el intento de separarlas.

  
Dezember se acerca con algo parecido a la expectación, sosteniendo un paquete de tarjetas tamaño carta en sus brazos, pareciendo ansioso por explicar algo. “Hice algunas tarjetas para narrar la historia de Rchimedes en este mundo, si usted gusta”

  
Shion asiente, mirando en su dirección. “Muéstralo, entonces”

* * *

  
_“El último ingrediente para el mana maker es…” murmura Rchimedes, mirando el cuerpo moribundo de Shion en el suelo, su cara cada vez más pálida. “Pensaba usar a Crea-kun para esto, pero supongo que es lo mismo” dice finalmente, buscando un lugar despejado para dibujar una matriz._

  
_El ingrediente final del mana maker era, por supuesto, el ‘ma’. Pero el odio, sabe Rchimedes, es una cosa que debe de alimentarse constantemente, tal como su desesperación al ver las caras vívidas de Cecily y Lake en Shion, tan cerca pero tan lejos. Al mismo tiempo, si piensa usar a Crea-kun, debe tener un seguro para no ser atacado, y aquí, piensa, es donde entra su hijo._

  
_Arrastra al pequeño hasta la matriz. Con su poder no será difícil reparar sus heridas. Puede sentir la corriente de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, incitándolo a terminar. Ahora sólo debía de unir sus almas y todo estaría completo. De todos modos Shion iba a morir._

  
_Cuando Crea se despierta, es para ver el cuerpo muerto y desechado de Rchimedes, Shion le da una mirada llena de altanería. “Oh, Crea-kun” suspira Rchimedes, su voz mucho más joven y eso está mal. Shion nunca le hablaría de esa manera, incluso cuando lo amenazaba, siempre aunque tenía bordes espinosos, era gentil. “Llegaste a tiempo…”_

  
_“Tú… Tú no eres Sii-tan” niega lentamente, “¿Qué le hiciste?, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, RCHIMEDES!?”_

  
_“Así es, ahora Sii-tan y yo somos uno, así que si, por ejemplo, yo muriera, el alma del pequeño Sii-tan que sigue dentro de mí desaparecería junto a mí”_

* * *

  
Cuando Alba se despidió de Crea ( _Ya veo. Yo también soy un héroe, así que ¡espero que nos encontremos en el futuro!_ ) y Cord-san, se dirigió al castillo del rey, esperando recibir el permiso oficial para comenzar su aventura. Lo que no esperaba, era que no habría un soldado para él.

  
“¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?” pregunta Alba entre lágrimas, “¿Por qué al 45 y no al 75?”

  
“Parece que ha habido un error en los cálculos…”

  
“¡Olvídalo, lo haré por mi cuenta!” exclama furioso con una mirada determinada ([¡El héroe Alba ha comenzado su viaje!]). Esas fueron sus palabras, pero después de un par de semanas y varias costillas rotas después, ¡estaba harto!

  
Incluso cuando se encontró con la reina demonio, no fue tan malo.

  
Por lo menos la reina demonio no era tan aterradora como la hicieron ver, y gracias al cielo que ella aunque mayormente inútil para una reina demonio, podía usar un portal mágico para sacarlos de muchos problemas.

  
Quien en verdad era malvado, era la persona con la que se encontró, un tipo aterrador de cabello negro y ojos rojos que lo salvó para luego exigir su billetera como pago con una sonrisa presumida.

  
Por lo menos Alba podría reclamar la recompensa del demonio, piensa, rezando al cielo para que al chico no se le ocurra hacerlo él mismo.

* * *

  
Shion se pone de pie, listo para salir y ver la situación actual con sus propios ojos, incluso cuando todos los demonios se ponen de pie esperando sus órdenes. “Por el momento, saldré a dar un paseo” dice, “cuando vuelva decidiré cómo comenzar la dominación mundial”

  
August lo despide con un alegre, “¡Regrese a salvo!”

  
Explora las calles de la ciudad más cercana, sorprendiéndose con las alegrías de la modernidad. Había conocido ciudades prósperas que mostraban si riqueza a su manera, pero en estas ciudades incluso pudiendo decir que no eran las mejores, tenían lujos incomparables.

  
La ropa era particularmente extraña, con distintos accesorios extra que eran ridículamente llamativos. De todos modos, Shion se decidió por un conjunto completamente negro con una lengüeta y cremallera doradas junto con un símbolo extraño en el lado izquierdo que le recordó a la marca de Crea.

  
Se enteró de los chismes más actuales mientras disfrutaba de un dulce helado, la especialidad local del área (una disculpa al pobre _Yuusha-san_ que salvó hace un par de horas, al cual le robó la billetera bastante descaradamente). Los dulces de ésta época eran exquisitos.

  
Ah, pero la cosa aquí era que habían pasado mil años en los que el legendario héroe Ross había sellado al rey demonio Rchimedes. Si ahora Shion había salido de la grieta dimensional con sus poderes tan buenos como libres, entonces no sería raro supones que Ross también habría sido expulsado al colapsar el sello.

  
Y, ¿quién podría ser ese tal Ross, además de Crea? Es lo mismo que la historia que le contó Dezember, pero sigue siendo difícil de creer. Más que nada, porque para Shion, Crea sigue durmiendo en un sueño eterno.

  
Por otro lado, cuando Shion fue llamado aquí, estaba sosteniendo el sello de Rchimedes él mismo, por lo que en este momento podría haber sido liberado al mundo nuevamente.

  
O quizás, piensa con esperanza, el alma del Shion de este mundo está cuidando del sello de Rchimedes. Dos personas que se suponía jamás debían despertar.

  
En cualquier caso, Shion sabe que tiene un papel que desempeñar. El rey demonio, incluso si no es de la misma manera que su padre. Más bien, habría que desmantelar esta extraña organización que lo trajo y descubrir que sucedió con el segundo Rchimedes de este mundo.

  
Si Rchimedes II logró suicidarse… Tendrá que buscar a un buen reemplazo, entonces.

* * *

Acababa de ser dado de alta del hospital no hace mucho cuando se dirigieron a la ciudad vecina, donde se rumoreaba que un ogro podía ser visto en las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque.

  
“No estoy seguro de si puedo lidiar con eso” dice Alba cuando ven un atisbo del monstruo entre las hojas de los árboles.

  
“Sólo tenemos que darle un pequeño empujón hacia mi portal” insiste la reina demonio con las pequeñas alas sobre su cabeza caídas. Alba suspira y se queja pero al final cede.  
“¡Asegúrate de abrirlo en el momento correcto!” Insiste, trepando un árbol con liana para intentar columpiarse para empujar al ogro en dirección al portal. “¿Todo listo, Rchi?”  
Ella asiente, dándole un pulgar arriba, mirando al ogro con una mirada de concentración.

  
Alba salta de la rama, sus pies extendidos para empujarlo por la espalda, pero como habiéndolo escuchado, el ogro se da la vuelta con una mirada furiosa. Alza el hacha en s mano derecha, esperando a que Alba se acerque por inercia. “¡ALGUIEN, AYÚDEME!” grita lo más rápido que puede.

  
Rchi abre un portal frente a él, logrando transportarlo a su lado en un instante, e incluso si varias de sus costillas se rompen, está inmensamente feliz de no haber encontrado su final con el hacha de ogro.

  
“Este es de alto nivel, nosotros no podemos” susurra, apretando sus costillas entre sus brazos mientras intenta ponerse de pie, listo para ir en sentido contrario. “Necesitamos a alguien más fuerte”

  
La reina demonio asiente de acuerdo, lista para abandonar el lugar cuando el ogro voltea en su dirección. Alba y Rchi se congelan en su lugar, mirando al ogro como un ciervo asustado listo para correr en dirección contraria.

  
El ogro da un paso hacia adelante, amenazador. Afortunadamente, en ese momento se escuchan pasos veloces sobre la tierra, y por poco se pierden el momento en que su salvador aparece, cortando al ogro por la mitad con una espada a penas un poco más larga que la de Alba.

  
El chico gira en el aire una vez, aterrizando con gracia en el suelo listo para continuar cuando el ogro se desvanece en pixeles verdes. Mira en su dirección con brillantes ojos azules, “¿Alba-kun?”

  
Los ojos de Alba y Rchi son llorosos cuando lo ven. Alba se adelante para exclamar, “¡Crea-kun, nuestro salvador!”

  
Crea se ríe ligeramente, sacudiendo la espada antes de recargarla sobre su hombro sin una gota de sudor. “Me alegra que nos encontremos de nuevo, ¿quién es la niña que te acompaña?”

  
Ahora Alba se pone nervioso, inventando una excusa en su cerebro rápidamente, pero Rchi es más rápida, “Soy la tercer reina demonio Rchimedes”

  
“¿En serio? Eso es genial”

  
“…”

  
“…”

  
“Espera, ¿en serio?” preguntó Alba cuando vio que la sonrisa de Crea no vaciló.

  
“Mi nombre es Crea” añade Crea, inclinándose para estar a la altura de Rchi.

  
Rchi asiente, feliz. “Gracias por salvarnos, Crea-san” repite, “Alba-san y yo estamos intentando devolver a los demonios al reino demoniaco a través de mi portal” explica, creando uno de medio metro de radio.

  
Crea asiente, “En ese caso, ¿puedo acompañarlos? Estoy buscando a los demonios que resucitaron a Rchimedes I, así que trabajamos por la misma meta.”

  
Alba se ve mucho más aliviado que en semanas, “¡Por favor, Crea-san!”

  
[Crea se ha unido a la _party_ del héroe Alba.]

* * *

  
Shion se decide por comenzar la dominación mundial con el castillo del rey demonio ya que está actualmente desocupado, según le informó Dezember. En ese momento Neun se adelanta, sonriendo cuando ve su momento para brillar y le demuestra su marioneta del segundo rey demonio.

  
_‘Bueno, una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse’_ piensa, haciendo un chequeo de las habilidades de sus nuevos subordinados. Shion lo detiene, pidiendo prestada la capa del segundo rey demonio para llevarla él mismo.

  
Cuando llegan, ya hay alguien ocupando el trono, los demonios de bajo nivel a su servicio se ven reticentes pero lo aceptan. Shion sonríe con satisfacción cuando llegan atravesando el portal que Elf abrió, llegando directamente a la sala del trono para que entren juntos Shion, Dezember, Neun, Juli y Elf, uno detrás de otro.

  
Cuando Juni Sechs se encuentra con su mirada, frunce el ceño, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a su puesto fácilmente. “Este lugar ya ha sido reclamado” dice, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia ellos.

  
Desafortunadamente para él, acaba demasiado rápido. Shion apenas tiene la oportunidad de golpearlo un poco cuando ya se ha rendido, asfixiándose debajo de él, con el pie de Shion sobre su garganta y sus costillas rotas.

  
“Como se esperaba del rey demonio” dice Dezember con orgullo y una cámara. Shion posa, un pulgar arriba, un guiño y un poco de presión extra para que el chico escupa sangre cuando el obturador hace clic. Quizás se estaba adaptando a su papel demasiado bien.

  
[¡Castillo demonio, Get!]

  
[El rey demonio Shion ha subido de nivel.]

  
[¿Guardar partida? →Sí. No.]

  
[Partida guardada.]

**Author's Note:**

> (…) Al finalizar el experimento, veremos al gato vivo o muerto. Y hay un 50% de probabilidades de que suceda una cosa o la otra. (…) Esa situación habrá creado dos universos, y hasta que no se abra la caja, no se sabrá en cuál nos encontramos.


End file.
